Nuestra relación de Tics
by Sao801
Summary: Tweek está celoso de Thomas, ya que él tiene una relación con su adorado Craig. Lo que no sabe es que hay detrás de tal relación. Creekomas / Tweemas
1. ¡Pero yo te quiero, Tweek!

Tweek POV

Hola, soy Tweek. Desde muy niño he sido muy nervioso, mis padres dicen que es porque sufro de falta de atención, pero no sé realmente. De la única persona que quiero atención es de Craig Tucker, mi amigo de la infancia. Siempre me gustó, desde que tenía nueve años más o menos. No es que sea gay… Sólo me gusta él. Si fuera gay, seguramente mi padre me vendería definitivamente como esclavo, por eso no le puedo decir a nadie. ¡Cuanta presión, oh Jesús!

Pero ahora que tengo 15 años, me he estado sintiendo demasiado deprimido. La persona que me gusta, ha estado mucho tiempo con un chico que parecer ser su pareja… Al parecer lo hace taaaaaaan feliz. Su nombre es Thomas, y constantemente está nervioso. Grita groserías y maldice a todo momento con culpa de su enfermedad, creo que se llama síndrome de Tourette o algo así. No estoy muy seguro, pero lo que sí sé es que me parte el corazón… Thomas siempre fue un buen chico, pero me molesta un poco el hecho de que me quite a Craig… Es doloroso…

¿C-Craig? - Trato de llamar su atención.

¿Dime, Tweek? – Volteó a verme, me sonrojé por completo.

¿Q-quieres…? ¡AAAH! ¿Q-quieres s-s-salir conmigo ¡GAH! Conmigo hoy? – Pregunté con timidez.

No. – Dijo secamente.

¿P-por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¡OH DIOS MIO, NO ME ODIES! ¡POR FAVOR, CRAIG! – Empiezo a entrar en pánico.

Cállate, Tweek. No te odio, sólo que hoy saldré con Thomas. – Volvió a decir con su tono seco.

¿T-te gusta T-T-Thomas…? – Pregunto otra vez con timidez y tapo mi boca. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona! ¡NO ME ODIES POR PREGUNTARTE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

¡Joder, Tweek! – Gritó enojado mientras se levantaba. – Deja de estar jodiendo. Me voy, Thomas me espera.

Pude ver como se alejaba. La forma en que me trató realmente me dolió. Ya sé que estoy vencido, Thomas me lo quitó… ¿Cierto? Oh, Jesús… Me siento demasiado mal, siento como si la presión se fuera a mis ojos. Cuando camino y lo veo con Thomas, me siento horrible. Siempre están tomados de las manos, o abrazados… Le tengo envidia, mucha envidia. Quisiera que Craig me abrazara a mi y me acompañase a donde vaya. Que me bese como besa a Thomas, que me proteja como lo hace con él…

Me encontraba en un rincón, llorando, tomando mi café. No me importaba que me vieran, de todos modos todo el mundo siempre pasa de mí. Cuando me distraje, pude sentir como una mano se posaba en mi hombro ¡Oh, Jesucristo, el gobierno me va a secuestrar! Me alivié al ver que sólo era Thomas, mirándome con preocupación.

¿Tweek?

¿S-sí…?

¡CABRÓN!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO ME HAGAS NADA!

P-perdón, no era eso lo que quería decir ¡Verga! – Pude ver como se sentaba a mi lado. – Q-quería hablar contigo…

¿Qu- Qué querías ¡ACK! Hablar conmigo..?

Me da mucha vergüenza ¡Perra! Decirlo… - Pude notas como Thomas comenzaba a ruborizarse.

D-dilo… Ngh.

Tweek, Me gustas. – Eso me dejó en Shock.

¿C-cómo…? ¡NO ME HAGAS BROMAS! ¡ACK! ¡DEJA DE JODER CONMIGO!

¡Pero no es una broma! ¡OJO CULO!

¡Tiene que serlo! ¡Y-ya me quitaste a Cr-craig! ¡NO ME MOLESTES MÁS! ¡ACK!

Antes de que me pudiera alejar corriendo, Thomas me tomó del brazo y me plantó un beso. Al principio me opuse, me dio miedo. Pero poco a poco me iba relajando, se sentía bien, no puedo negarlo, Thomas es bueno besando. Desde un principio también me sentí ligermanete atraído por Thomas, ya que él sufre lo mismo que yo… O algo así.

Nos separamos, con un hilillo de saliva, pude ver que él estaba tan avergonzado como yo. Ese rubor se veía muy lindo en él.

E-estaba con Craig porque… ¡POLLA! Pensé que así podría acercarme a ti…

¡THOMAS! – Grité - ¡¿CÓMO ME PUEDES HACER ALGO ASÍ?! ¡ME QUITASTES A CRAIG! ¡Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA LO AMAS! ¡ERES LO PEOR! – Tanta fue mi rabia que ni siquiera tartamudeé

¡N-no! ¡VERGA! ¡No fue lo que quise de-decir!

¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN LA VIDA!

* * *

ASDASDASDASDASD, Mi primer fic de South Park *-* Esta historia continuará~ :3 Amo el Theemas. Esta pareja necesita amor (?).


	2. Gracias, Craig

Thomas POV.

Pude ver como corría, sentía un hueco en mi pecho al ver como se alejaba de mi… Esto no es lo que yo quería. No es cierto lo que dice Tweek, sí me gusta Craig, pero él también me gusta… Raro ¿Verdad? Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de estar por allí diciendo que me gustan dos chicos a la vez, ya que es suficiente vergüenza la que le causo a mi madre con mi Tourette.

Me fui, deprimido. Tal vez Craig podría animarme, de todos modos él siempre me reconforta con sus dulces palabras, diciendo que soy "genial" o incluso me dice que soy muy "sexy". Todas esas palabras me hacen ruborizarme mucho, nunca creí que fuera tales cosas, y sigo sin creerlo, pero me gusta oírlas de Craig.

- ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido, Thomas? - Preguntó Craig apenas me vio. Yo sólo lo abracé. - ¿Para algo?

- No… Sólo… Quiero quedarme así un rato… ¡CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA! – Ante esto, él sólo me besó la frente.

- Está bien. ¿Te molesta si fumo?

- No, para nada.

No quise decirle nada a Craig, después de todo él es mi novio, seguramente le dolería mucho el saber que me gusta otro chico. Él me acepta tal y como soy, casi nadie lo hace, y él me tiene mucho amor, no querría romperle el corazón de esa manera… No me di cuenta en que momento comencé a llorar en su pecho.

- - Thomas ¿Qué tienes, nene?

- - No es… ¡CULO! Nada, C-Craig.. ngh… ¡POLLA! – A pesar de lo que decía, no lograba contener mis lágrimas. A pesar de que no lo veía, supe que Craig frunció el ceño.

- -Thomas, no me mientas. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?

- -C-craig… Ngh… P-perdona, Craig… ¡PERRA! – Ahora sí que no podía dejar de llorar.

- -¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Pude ver preocupación en sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos.

Estuve un rato llorando, no le quise decir lo que me sucedía, él no debía saberlo, o al menos eso me decía. Después de estar mucho tiempo llorando y gritando groserías me calmé. Aún seguía aferrado a Craig, sentado sobre sus piernas y con mi cara escondida en su pecho. Siempre me gustó estar así con él, se siente realmente bien y cálido… También quise estar de esta manera con Tweek, sería realmente lindo. Quisiera que él se aferrara y dependiera de mi de esta manera, que me abrazara, que me besara, pero por ahora no es muy posible… Sin darme cuenta, Craig me seguía insistiendo para decirle lo que me pasaba, no era muy común verme llorar, pero yo seguía sin quererle contar y sólo hacía que volviesen las lágrimas a mis hijos debido al dolor de ambos.

- -Thomas, escúchame, Thomas. – Me apartó de él para verme a la cara y besarme – Tú sabes que yo te cuido de todo ¿Cierto?

- -S-sí…

- -Pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que tienes.

- -P-perdona… En serio, perdóname, Craig… ¡Mierda!

- -¿Qué te voy a perdonar? ¿Qué tienes, Thomas?

- -Ngh….

Me armé de valor para poderle decir lo que sentía, era algo extremista para mí. No logré escuchar quejas de Craig… La verdad, no logré a escuchar nada de su parte, algo que me sorprendió un poco. Lo miré a la cara, no pude ver expresión en su cara, algo que sería normal si no fuese por lo que le acabo de decir. Sólo pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aún con su mirada inexpresiva. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos ante la acción inesperada ante la situación, pero el beso fue interrumpido por una de mis vulgaridades.

- -¿Sabes? No me molesta en lo más mínimo.

- -¿H-hablas en serio…? ¡Perra!

- -Sí, hablo en serio. En realidad, no me importaría si tienes una relación con él, ya sabes, Tweek es lindo y se parece a ti.

- - ¿No te hiere…?

- - No, no realmente. Siempre he dicho que tú y Tweek harían una linda pareja, es una de mis fantasías. – Ante ese comentario me ruboricé.

- -P-pero él me odia… - Bajé la mirada- Tú le gustas y ahora ¡CARAJO! No me quiere cerca, porque cree que yo sólo te utilicé… ¡MALDITA SEA! – No sé si eso último salió por lo que sentía o por mi Tourette.

- -¿Yo le gusto? Bueno, podríamos solucionar esto… Pero quisiera pedirte algo, Thomas.

- -¿S-sí…?

- -No me vayas a dejar por Tweek. Yo aún te amo. En vez de eso ¡Seamos un trio!

- -¿U-un trio…? – Mi rubor se volvió mucho más grande - ¡N-no puedo! ¡Sería muy vergonzoso para mi madre! Nghhhhhhhhhhh – Eso último fue tratando de controlar mi síndrome - ¡PUTA BASTARDA! –No lo logré.

- -No tenemos que lanzarlo al aire, cariño – Ahora empezó a besar mi rostro hasta ir a mi cuello y morder mis orejas. – Será algo de los tres.

- -Ngh… C-craig… P-pero él me ¡Coño! Él me odia… - Dije con tristeza. – Él no me ama como a ti…

- - Podré arreglarlo, no te preocupes – Ahora lamía entre mi cuello y mi oreja – Haré todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz.

Estaba realmente avergonzado, pero feliz. No pude hacer más que abrazar más a mi adorado Craig, estoy realmente feliz de tenerlo y que él me ame.


	3. ¡Él no me gusta!

Craig POV

Ahora sí que las cosas se pondrían buenas. Siempre supe que le gustaba a Tweek, él también me gusta, siempre me recordó a Thomas ¿O Thomas me recuerda a Tweek? No lo sé realmente, ambos son bastante iguales y bastantes lindos. Sí, pienso como un marica ¿Algún jodido problema? Lo más fácil sería llegar a decírselo a Tweek directamente ¿No? De todos modos, ya todos lo sabemos.

- -¡Tweek! – Llamé.

- -¡C-C-Craig! – Logré ver como se ruborizaba, que lindo. Pero en seguida desvió la mirada, aparentemente estaba molesto. - ¿Q-qué quieres…?

- -Pues verás… Quería pedirte algo. ¿Podrías ser mi pareja?

- -¿Tu pareja? ¡¿TU PAREJA?! ¡OH, JESUCRISTO! ¡CUANTA PRESIÓN!

- -Quieto, Tweekers. ¿Qué dices?

- -¿Q-qué pasa con T-T-Thomas…?

- -Eso también es parte del asunto. También te iba a pedir que fueras su novio.

- -¡¿Novio de Thomas?!

- -Sí, seríamos un trío.

- -¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡AAAAAAAAH, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

- -Tweek, cálmate. – Yo tenía poca paciencia, así que hice mi seña.

- -¡NO ME GUSTA THOMAS! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! – Oh, mierda. El que él dijera eso no era muy bueno…

Tweek no sabía que Thomas estaba escondido, esperando una respuesta. Seguramente estaría llorando por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- -¡Craig, yo sólo te quiero a ti! ¡DETESTO A THOMAS! ¡AAAACK!

- -¡Tweek, deja de hablar así de Thomas! – Fruncí el ceño. – No dejaré que hables así de él. Él es una persona muy genial, y me hace muuuuuy feliz, así que no permitiré que lo insultes.

- -¡ES QUE LO DETESTO! ¡SÓLO POR ÉL NO PUEDO TENERTE! ¡NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE! ¡MENOS CON ÉL! – Se acabó, seguramente Thomas ya se había derrumbado.

Fin del Craig POV

Thomas veía con horror la escena, la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, la única persona que podía sentir lo mismo que él lo detestaba con toda su alma. ¿Qué sería de él? Aún le quedaba Craig, pero… Él realmente amaba a Tweek como nadie. Salió corriendo, no quería escuchar más, esas palabras le causaban un dolor demasiado grande como para seguir siendo apuñalado por ellas. No volteó a ver a hacia atrás, sólo corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le podían permitir. No veía por donde iba, su vista era obstruida por sus lágrimas y le costaba respirar, tanto por correr como por el dolor.

Esa misma noche fue a casa de Craig, con su rostro demacrado por la tristeza. El azabache se preocupó por tal expresión y abrazó al chico del Tourette. Thomas dijo unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y sólo recibió un grito de Craig. Al rubio sólo se le cristalizaron más los ojos y abrazó mucho más a su novio, llorando y sufriendo.

Tweek POV.

No he vuelto a ver a Thomas desde hace 4 años. Craig me dijo que se fue a vivir nuevamente a North Park, y que luego se fue a Chicago. Me alegró el saber que él ya no estaba, pero las cosas no fueron como yo las esperaba… Craig me ignoraba por completo. Decía que gracias a mi Thomas se fue de su vida y que jamás volvería, la persona que me gusta sufría totalmente por mi culpa… No podía disculparme, no podía decirle cuanto lo amo, porque él me ignoraba, y todo seguía siendo culpa mía.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en South, medio pueblo se declaró homosexual. Kyle se confesó ante Stan, Kenny se llevó a Butters, Clyde vivía felizmente con Token, Wendy y Bebe eran novias… Todos tenían pareja… Menos yo y Craig… No podría que decir que Cartman también contaba, ya que él murió hace unos cuantos años después de una intoxicación. Muchas veces me sentía demasiado solo, a veces lloraba en mi cama debido a esto. Y no sólo eso, también… También me hacía falta Thomas… Raro ¿Verdad? Pero él era el único que me comprendía gracias a los tics que nos relacionan. No lo odiaba realmente, sólo estaba celoso de él, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo. Lo extraño… Realmente lo extraño, de una forma u otra, pero lo extraño…

- -¡Hey, Tweek! – Me habló mi amigo Clyde, yo sólo salté del susto.

- -¡Ack! E-eres tú, Clyde… Ngh – Lo saludé también.

- -¿Te enteraste de la noticia? – Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- -¿T-Token y tú por f-f-f-fin se casarán…? – Imaginé que era eso, Clyde siempre había soñado el casarse con Token, y él tenía mucho dinero, no sería difícil.

- -¡No es eso! – Pude ver como se sonrojaba. – Es algo por lo que verás a Craig muy feliz.

- - ¿F-feliz…? - ¿Era posible? ¿Craig sería feliz? - ¿Qué es lo que NGH pasa…?

- - Thomas, el chico ese raro que se parece a ti, vendrá este fin de semana, al menos Craig ya no estará tan amargado como siempre.

Mis ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa. ¿Thomas volvería? No sé si era una buena o una mala noticia… Digo, lo extraño, es cierto ¡Pero no lo quiero aquí! Él sería la razón de la felicidad de Craig ¡No yo! ¡ACK! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos, aclárense de una puta vez! ¡QUÉ PRESIÓN!

* * *

**Perdonen la demora, es que estaba sin internerd D: ¡Pero aquí hay un nuevo cap! :3 no lo pude publicar más temprano porque no me dejaban la PC... e.e cabrones... e3é pero que mas da, gracias por sus comentarios~ 8D**

**Kenny-haku-yowane: ¡Habrá mucha más continuación, no te preocupes! :3**

**luis carlos: Que habrá muchas más escenas así. xD Y no hay mucho Tweemas, porque es el inicio, pero ya veras. **

**OFIXD: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Que habrá trio! 8D**

**¿Reviews? Expresa tu amor y/o tu odia aquí ¡Son gratis y me animan a escribir! :3**


	4. Te detesto, Thomas

El fin de semana llegó rápido y Craig estaba emocionado. Se encontraba en la parada de autobuses esperando a su amado Thomas, abrazarlo y besarlo después de 4 años… Realmente lo necesitaba. Mientras este se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando un rubio nervioso se acercó a él.

- -C-Craig… - El chico sólo le sacó el dedo – Craig, escúchame, ngh.

- -Lárgate, Tweek. No quiero verte – Contestó con frialdad.

- -¡P-pero sólo quiero decir algo! ¡Ack!

- -¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó enojado, volteándose a verlo. - ¿Algo que vuelva a herir a Thomas? ¿Palabras de odio hacia él? ¿Algo que vuelva alejarlo de mi?

- -¡SÓLO QUIERO DECIR QUÉ LO SIENTO! ¡EN SERIO LO SIENTO! – Gritó Tweek, casi llorando.

- -No te creo. – Contestó Craig, viendo como llegaba el autobús. – Será mejor que te vayas…

Thomas bajó con sus maletas y corrió abrazando a su añorado novio. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo y lo manifestó con su sonrisa y la fuerza con la que abrazaba y besaba a su amado Craig. Tweek veía todo, desde el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, y lo veía mal. Thomas logró percibir la mirada del adicto al café y bajó la mirada en el hombro de Craig, sin que este se lograra dar cuenta. Levantó la vista ligeramente y le dedicó una linda y tímida sonrisa al rubio que lo detestaba. Él sabía que no sería bien aceptada, pero se sentía bien sonreírle.

La pareja se fue a la casa del activo, mientras que Tweek seguía parado en el mismo lugar, el chico del Tourette fue el único que se dignó a despedirse de Tweek, al menos con un gesto. El adicto al café sólo estaba allí, llorando, viendo como se alejaba la pareja feliz que se había vuelto a reunir. En su pecho se creó un gran hueco y un nudo en la garganta se creó.

- - Te detesto, Thomas….

Lo supo, Craig nunca será suyo. Él siempre amará a Thomas, pase lo que pase… Sus celos son enormes… Quiere a Craig… Quiere que Thomas se vaya… No quiere verlos a ambos juntos… Realmente le duele, y mucho.

Mientras tanto, la pareja recién encontrada estaban jadeando y sudorosos, tumbados en una cama. Habían acabado de tener su primer encuentro sexual después de muchos años. Estuvieron activos durante toda la noche con su sesión de sexo de reencuentro, realmente lo necesitaban. Thomas se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a Craig, lo extrañaba de manera insoportable, por eso volvió a South Park. Él era el único que lo re confrontaba ante su enfermedad, quien lo consolaba durante las noches cuando no podía mantenerse firme con su vida, Craig era su vida. Pero aún seguía pensando en Tweek, ese hermoso rubio que siempre supo que es tener esa clase de tics… O algo similar.

- - Thomas, mi amor – Dijo Craig, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y abrazándole por atrás.

- - ¡CHUPA POLLAS! –Gritó el rubio de imprevisto.

- -Oh, Dios. Eres tan sexy – Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida y posicionándose sobre él. – ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Thomas se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos y sonrió, abrazándole el cuello y besándolo tímidamente para dar su afirmación.

Y siguieron dándose caricias hasta el día siguiente.

**Perdonen por lo corto que es D: Es que no tenía tiempo para escribir.. .w. **

**luis carlos: Que me daba flojera escribir, hombre...**

**Kenny-haku-yowane: Murio porque lo odio D: sólo lo utilizaría para una comedia... o un Keneric, pero como no hay comedia ni Keneric, que Hittler le de por el culo**


	5. Mi héroe

**Advertencia: Violación.**

* * *

Un día, Thomas fue a tomar un café, quería volver a probar el café de los Tweak, sobretodo el que hacía su adorable rubio, aparte de eso, así también tendría la oportunidad de verlo. Para su suerte, le atendió Tweek, de mala gana, pero lo hizo y eso causó que Thomas fuera feliz. Todo era normal, la gente quejándose de cualquier estupidez, Tweek temblando y las ratas corriendo de un lado a otro, nadie creería que algo fuera de lo normal pasaría, pero estaban equivocados. De forma inmediata un hombre agarró a Thomas y lo apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza, gritando, así que todos salieron corriendo, aterrados.

- - No te muevas, pequeño idiota… -Amenazaba el hombre con una voz gruesa y ronca, apuntando a Thomas con su arma en la cabeza.

- - N-no me h-h-haga ¡MIERDA! Nada… Por favor… -Dijo Thomas, asustado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- - Si te callas no te haré nada… Aún.

Esa era señal para que Thomas se diera cuenta que su vida realmente estaba en peligro. Mientras tanto, Tweek seguía en la cocina, sabiendo lo que pasaba afuera. No salió, no quiso salir, sabía que no podía salir. Si salía podría recibir un disparo en la cabeza, y ese no era un buen plan. Tampoco es como si pudiese hacerlo, sus nervios lo dominaban y su cuerpo se estremecía ante el miedo. Pero Thomas estaba allí afuera, su vida peligraba y colgaba de un hilo. Un solo disparo era lo único que necesitaba para cumplir esto. Se asomó y sus ojos se abrieron de forma inmensa. Thomas estaba siendo toqueteado por ese hombre, ese gran, gordo, peludo y asqueroso hombre.

- N-no… No me hagas n-n-n-na- ¡POLLA! –Decía Thomas, con lágrimas en sus ojos, asustado.

- ¿Por qué? Si hasta tú estás pidiendo mi polla – Contestó el hombre con malicia mientras sonreía y pasaba su lengua por la cara del rubio.

A Tweek no le gustó, no le gustó para nada. Tocaba a Thomas, ¡Tocaba a SU Thomas! Pero debía aguantarse, no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a buscar en la cocina algo que pudiese ayudarlo y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mientras tanto, afuera se encontraban el secuestrador enfermo se sentaba en una de las mesas, jalando al chico del Tourette para que le hiciera un pequeño servicio. Lo obligó a arrodillarse y de forma inmediata se bajó los pantalones.

- - Chupa – Ordenó.

- - N-no… ¡MIERDA! – Se opuso Thomas con lágrimas en los ojos.

- - ¡Hazlo! – Exigió el hombre, apuntándolo con el arma en la frente.

Gracias al miedo, Thomas comenzó el trabajo oral, llorando y gimoteando. Se sentía sucio, se sentía horrible. Podía oír como el hombre disfrutaba, eso es lo que le daba más asco, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada.

Tweek seguía buscando algo en la cocina que lo ayudase ¡Mierda, que sólo hay café! Pero su visión periférica logró captar algo brilloso, un cajón que no había revisado. Con rapidez lo abrió y consiguió una pistola. ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Cuánta presión era para el pobre Tweek! Se asomó por la puerta y logró verlo, haciendo que tenga un nudo en su garganta y un gran peso se instalara en su pecho. Podía ver como ese desagradable gordo violaba a Thomas, lo penetraba con agresividad y Thomas sólo se dedicaba a llorar y a lamentarse, no quería vivir.

El violado no se dio cuenta cuando el gordo le cayó encima y empezó a sentir un líquido en su espalda, pero no se dio cuenta gracias a su miseria. Gimoteaba y lloraba, pero ya no sintió más movimiento en su espalda baja, despertando su curiosidad. Antes de que pudiese voltear, Tweek lo tomó y lo abrazó.

- - T-t-Thomas… ¿Estás b-b-bien…? – Preguntó el rubio nervioso con mucha preocupación, acariciando su cabeza.

- - No… Ngh…

Thomas abrazó a Tweek y lloró en sus brazos. El hombre murió de un disparo que le dio Tweek en medio de su rabia y así Tweek se volvió el héroe de Thomas, nuevamente. El chico del Tourette no se recuperó mentalmente de la violación, pero logró ignorarla gracias al apoyo de Tweek y Craig. Hablando de eso, Tweek logró entender sus sentimientos. Se confesó ante Thomas cuando este se volvió mentalmente estable, pero no fue pareja de Craig. A él le dio igual, tuvieron un novio compartido, eso era algo ¿No?

- - Tweek ¡Cara de culo! – Dijo Thomas, tomándolo de la mano.

- - ¿S-sí…?

- - ¿Podrías quedarte ¡Ojete! conmigo esta noche? – Preguntó, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- -¿Quedarme contigo esta noche? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Vamos a tener sexo! ¡YO TODAVÍA NO ESTOY PREPARADO! ¡AAAH! ¡ME VAS A ODIAR! ¡JESÚS, CUANTA PRESIÓN! – El cafeinómano fue interrumpido por un besos en sus labios.

- - Me gustas, ¡Carajo! Tweek.

- - … T-tú también me gustas, Thomas… ¡GAH! – Contestó con un ligero rubor.

* * *

**¡Terminé! 8D ¡Weeee! ¡Por fín Thomas y Tweek están unidos! ¡Porque ellos se lo merecen! D: asdsadasdads, lo sé, me salió chafa (?) ¿Quien quiere lemmon? 8D ¿Creekomas o Tweemas? :3 ¡Gracias por los reviews! :3 Os amo~**

**luis carlos: Pues aquí está lo que querías ewe**

**Kenny-haku-yowane: Porque es un gordo hijo de puta D: por eso lo odio, y porque tortura al pobre Kyle T-T (Anti Kyman) y sí, pobre Thomas D: ¡Pero al menos ya están juntitos! :3**


End file.
